Glimpses of Tommorow
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: 12 year old Annabeth is getting a little too smart. Along with her siblings, she's been helping the Hephaestus cabin build a time machine.When she volunteers to be the test subject, what will she stumble upon? Will she like it? -One Shot-


I can't believe that it's finally done! The first ever time machine- complete with to-the-second precision, and cup holders. It's to be used only in dire situations, not to be goofed with.

I'm test piloting it in a few seconds. Beckendorf is helping me into the clunky Celestial Bronze suit, while the camp watches, the whole world would be, except; were keeping this a secret.

The rule is I can travel anywhere in my lifetime, any further is too much fuel, and real life plot holes.

Let's do this.  
_

I decided to start small. I skipped ahed one year. I'm standing by Thalia's pine- guard duty with Drew (as unhelpful as always) and Castor. Needless to say, if someone attacked, we'd stand no chance.

I spot something on Thalia's tree. Is that- _the_ Golden Fleece? It certainly seems to be, as the pine is restoring before my eyes, but that's not the only thing.

Thalia is regenerating. She's laying on the ground, exactly how she was six years ago. Why am I not getting Luke? He should be here for this. Instead I grab Percy, of all sure why to be honest. We aren't that close of friends.

I set the machine to take me three years in the future, to see the outcome of the prophesied war, that is, if Percy was the child in the Great Prophecy.

Suddenly, I'm in Olympus. I can see everything, including what I think is my future self. I hate to sound vain, but I think that I look really pretty in the future. Olympus, however, does not.

It's many pillars are either collapsed across the floor, or barely staying up. My curiosity is redirected to the other figures. I see the gods, looking pretty much the same as usual. I see Percy, looking, well, different. He's much stronger, taller, and tanner.

From his countenance, I assume he was the hero, but I also see Thalia. She's about fourteen now, and her silver circlet suggests that she's a hunter. It's a shame that she never ended up with Luke.

Am I? I turn back to myself, next to Grover, and a Cyclopes. No, I'm not. Do I have a boyfriend? Does Percy have a girlfriend?

What, it's not like I'm jealous or anything...

The scene slowly begins to be put in motion. I see my mother, Athena, offering me the job to redesign Olympus. Yes! I see Zeus promising to his daughters (A/N: YES! Thalia and Artemis are sisters) that he'll fill in the Hunter's ranks.

Then I see Percy. Zeus has just offered him immortality, I'm left in suspense on what he chose, as time is running out for this moment.

In the next memory, I'm not much older. I'm Seventeen, Eighteen at most. As soon as it begins, I can tell that this won't be happy.

The blood red scenery and cold, unsettling air suggest that we've landed in Tartarus. I look around, the only other person here is Percy.

We're fighting off empousai, Percy with Riptide, me with my bare hands. He mentioned something about a piece of Minotaur Poop named Jason. Who in Hades was that? Where was my dagger?

That's not the weird part. A Titan was protecting us. Iapetus, Titan of the west, _The Piercer_ , it looks like. I swivel around to see and unpleasant, no _much_ worse than that, sight.

Percy was kissing me.

What. The. Actual. Tartarus.  
_

I shut the memory down to analyze the machine. There are events marked on the timeline, stuff like; Underwater Kiss, Second Great Prophecy, Arachne. Stuff I had no idea about. Then there are more normal thing such as; First Date, or Graduation.

The one with a silver ring on it looks interesting. _Wedding_ it says. I'm pretty curious about my future romances, especially anything concerning Percy.

It transports me to half-blood hill, where an elaborate celebration has been set up. Even Queen Hera is here, officiating the wedding. Aside from her, I can spot my mother, and Aphrodite. Dear Gods, don't let this be a recreation of the Trojan War.

Chiron is encouraging a little girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes to go on with her flower girl duties. I have four bridesmaids, a girl with brown hair and hawklike features, a strong Hispanic girl with an odd tattoo, an African American girl with hazel eyes, and my maid of honor, a redhead with green eyes and really frizzy hair.

The groom is just walking down the aisle.

Oh my Gods.

It's Percy.

He cleans up nicely, I will admit, but his tie, while it does match his sea green eyes very well, is crooked. He doesn't seem to care. Tears are gathering in, who I assume, is Percy's mom's eyes. My mortal family is here too. Bobby and Matthew are so much older now, at least 18.

Then I come in. My wedding dress is fitted to the waist, then flares out really slightly. Everyone stares at us. We say the traditional vows- and wow.

I am married to Perseus Jackson.

I skip ahed to Christmas, about seven years after the marriage. I'm in a crowded apartment. The flower girl from the wedding is there too, though older. There are three other kids, two are about five years old, fraternal twins, I suppose. The other (boy) is about three. Percy and my kids. _Wipe that mental image away, BURN IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!_

The boy looks like a carbon copy of (what I assume) five year old Percy, just with curlier hair, and a lot taller. The girl is smaller, with wavy dark brown hair in a messy ponytail, and Percy's eyes.

After a while of observation, I find out their names, the twins are Luke and Zoe, the the youngest is Theo. The other girl is Percy's half sister, Nathalie.

I figure that that's enough of time travel, I'm getting a little nauseous.  
_

As I exit the machine, and the Hephaestus cabin, I see a screen, and two guilty Stolls.

"What did you do?" I asked, they're obviously hiding something.

After a while, Connor, no, Travis confesses. "We hooked it up so everyone could see your memories."

They're dead. I pass a mob of squealing Aphrodite girls ecstatic about some Percabeth thing, and I enter the Poseidon cabin, where I find Percy laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So," I start. Percy looks at me. "You wanna talk about what just happened?" He shakes his head. I wouldn't want to talk about it either. Finding out that you marry your Frenemy and have three kids with them _is_ pretty weird.

"It's just," Percy mutters, "It's just that I have to save the mother effing world. Twice, and I'm kinda-really into you, but also kinda-really scared of you and-" His speech is cut off by him face palming into his pillow.

I chuckle, "It's fine, it's not like this is all happening tomorrow."I walk outside, carefully closing the back door, savoring the time before I'm mobbed.

A/N: Hello there. Did you like it? What about a part two? Well, with ten votes, you can get one. Maybe Percy's experience with the future... I don't know, yet. A lot of pressure. Also I'm not Uncle Rick, this is _fan_ fiction after all. Plus, if I was Uncle Rick, Mango Cheese would already be out.


End file.
